Ad-hoc wireless communication has been used in moving devices such as a moving vehicle with the use of mobile networks (MANET). One type of MANET is a vehicular ad-hoc network (VANET) that refers to a mobile ad-hoc network designed to provide communications among nearby vehicles and between vehicles and nearby fixed equipment.
A VANET can be used to disseminate many aspects of vehicle safety applications, including, but not limited to, urgent road obstacle warning, intersection coordination, hidden driveway warning, lane-change or merging assistance. However, simply installing wireless antenna on a node and then transmitting uncoordinated communications would result in collision of data, interference between data and a significant transmission delay. By transmitting uncoordinated data, the airwaves would be flooded with a plurality of messages, which would result in a jamming of the radio waves, as the radio bandwidth is limited. As such, each node would interfere with each other's transmission and compete with each other for radio bandwidth for transmission. In omni-directional systems even with coordination, channel contention severely limits performance resulting in difficulty to achieve reliable V2V communication, e.g., DSRC/Wave based networks.
These problems become more apparent in ad-hoc networks where the nodes are moving at high speeds. The high mobility and lack of inherent relationships make a priori configuration of nodes into groups problematic. Information such as traffic advisories, Amber alerts, weather advisories, etc. must be relayed to all vehicles quickly, without delay and interference.